


Scavenging Ben Solo

by May_FlyinSolo



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Force Bonds, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Pre-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:13:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22090864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/May_FlyinSolo/pseuds/May_FlyinSolo
Summary: Rey is good at finding lost things.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Reylo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Scavenging Ben Solo

Rey was in her room when she felt his presence at her back.

Without turning around she asked, “How are you enjoying your new role Supreme Leader?...Is it everything you hoped it would be?”

“How could it not be? I have all I ever wanted.”

She saw straight through his bravado and dead-panned...“Congratulations on that”

“And you? You’re finally reunited with the traitors and thieves you call friends.”

Rey sighed, “We both had a choice, you chose the First Order and I chose the resistance.”

“I offered you the galaxy, everything I have, and still you left me. Why?”

Tears forming in her eyes, she whispered, “You offered me everything except for the one thing I wanted.”

And he was gone.

—————————

The next time they’re connected Rey’s alone in the Falcon working on one of many repairs. 

“I never thought I’d see the inside of this ship again...I hoped I wouldn’t.”

Rey didn’t respond.

“I was born here you know.”

At that Rey stopped what she was doing and looked at him. Seeing anguish written all over his face. 

“I didn’t know that, Chewie never mentioned it, but then he doesn’t really talk about you. Is that why you hate it?”

“I don’t hate it, it’s just a reminder.”

Before he raise a barrier to his mind, Rey caught a glimpse of Ben’s memories on the ship. Sitting in Han Solo’s lap in the cockpit, listening to his dad explain every single control and hungrily taking it all in. Leia singing him to sleep in his bunk. Then a flash forward to when he was a little older, playing Dejarik with Chewie, never sure if he actually won or if the wookie was just going easy on him.

Turning away from her, he murmured, “It’s a reminder of my life before.”

Rey got up and stood in front of him, “It’s not your life before, it IS your life, it’s still a part of you.”

“That part of me is dead.”

“No, it’s not. For all your talk about killing the past, you know as well as I do that it follows us wherever we go, that for better or for worse, it shapes us...Take all that good from the past and cling to it. Don’t deny it, don’t push it away. Use it to help you remember who you are, let it guide you back to where you belong.”

“I don’t know where I belong.”

“But I do.”

—————————

Rey’s alone on a cold floor, shrouded in darkness. Fear and despair are choking her, pain ricocheting all over her body as he stabs her with his force lightning, Snoke’s shrieking in her head, she tries to scream. All of a sudden the perspective changes and she sees Ben Solo where she once laid. 

She wakes gasping and trembling. Immediately she feels strong arms encircle her and realizes Ben is there.

“Rey, you were dreaming, it was just a dream.”

Tears streaming down her face, “No it wasn’t. It was you, I saw you.”

“Saw me where? What was I doing?”

Rey opened her mind to Ben and projected the scene she had just experienced.

Realization immediately dawned on his face. “ I’m so sorry you saw that.”

“It was real wasn’t it? Is that how you’ve been living all this time? Was that your life with Snoke?”

Rey could see the pain he was trying to hide, she could see his memories though he tried to keep them faint and blurred. Their bond felt so strong in this moment she could sense he was having a hard time keeping it all hidden from her. 

Ben looked her in the eyes wishing more than anything that he could reach over and wipe away her tears. 

With an unsteady voice he responded, “Yes, that was my life with him.”

Rey’s face filled with compassion. Her tears flowed freely and with hesitant hands she reached out to Ben, cupping both sides of his face, she bowed her forehead down to his. In that moment she poured as much light as she could gather. Pleading with the Force to heal him. To bring him peace.

All concept of time had fled, in that moment as the Force swirled around them, Rey of Jakku found and healed Ben Solo.

Eventually they pulled apart, tears of joy evident on both their faces. Ben gently, hesitantly catches one of her tears with his finger and whispers, “Don’t cry. Isn’t this what scavengers do?...find lost things.”


End file.
